SERVICIO ESPECIAL
by aniyasha
Summary: como su mejor amigo Fugaku estaba preocupado por la vida sexual de Minato, cuarto Hokage de Konoha, quien tenia un matrimonio fracasado. pero fiel a sus principios no habia acudido a otra mujer. sin embargo la tentacion hecha mujer aparecio en su cuarto con la mision de darle el servicio especial, que el requeria. Kushina una geisha, sabia que disfrutar de él, no seria problema.


** NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con el regalo para mi hermanita Invisible, Tsubaki Nice. **

**Estoy sumamente contenta, pro que estamos celebrando el primer aniversario de IRRESITIBLE NARANJA. Todas las hermanitas naranja, hay colaborado grandiosamente en este festejo. Agradezco con el corazón, el apoyo y les reitero mi amistad y hermandad.**

**Por mas aniversarios Hermanas¡**

**ARRIBA IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SIMPLEMENTE SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**.**

**SERVICIO ESPECIAL**

**BY**

**ANIYASHA**

**PARA MI NEE-CHAN**

**TSUBAKI-NICE.- Con todo mi amor, para mi querida hermanita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias: Mundo alternativo, Minato es Hokage tiene 32 años y Kushina es una geisha y tiene 27 años.**

**.**

**.**

Minato estaba sentado tranquilo en el bosque, miraba la fogata perdido en sus pensamientos, asiendo un recuento de lo que había vivido en su vida.

Tenia 32 años de edad, era el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, hombre casado con Tsubaki, una mujer muy hermosa, proveniente de otra aldea pero, a la cual no amaba. Y ella tampoco…

Konoha paso por momentos críticos financieramente hablando, él necesitaba una fortuna para salvar a la aldea. Entonces llego la proposición del señor del fuego, le daría a su hija en matrimonio y la deuda quedaría olvidada.

Él se sacrificó por el bienestar de los suyos, tomo como esposa a Tsubaki, aun sabiendo que no existía atracción por ambas partes, pero rogando a kami que ellos con el tiempo pudieran llegar a quererse.

_Grave error…_

Los sentimientos nacen, no se obtiene a la fuerza, y a veces el tiempo no ayuda a mejorar la situación sino a empeorarla.

_Suspiro nuevamente con frustración._

Llevaban mas de dos años casados y habían tenido sexo en los primeros días de su matrimonio, pero la sensación de su cuerpo al tocarla era frialdad, no existía calidez. Para ambos era difícil la obligación, por lo que dejaron de hacerlo.

_Sus ojos azules brillaban fríamente y sin interés._

Konoha se había recuperado gracias a la boda, pero él había pagado un gran precio, su felicidad.

_Su suspiro volvió a llenar el silencio de la noche._

Escucho un ruido proveniente del bosque y giro su cara para toparse con Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha y su mejor amigo.

Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, la negra con tintes rojos brillo en la oscuridad.

El pelinegro hablo fríamente como era su costumbre.

-Me das pena.- dijo él sentándose a lado de su amigo.

Minato frunció el ceño y su mirada azul se poso en el fuego.

Viendo que el rubio no quería hablar, él como su mejor amigo tenía la obligación moral de apoyarlo.

-Mañana llegaremos a la aldea remolino.- comento el Uchiha.- estaremos solo dos días y sellaremos los tratados.-ahora él fue el que empezó a enojarse.- ¡tienes que conseguirte una mujer!

Ese comentario atrajo la atención del Hokage.

-¡Estás loco!- hablo exaltado.

Ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Necesitas sexo Minato.- comento el pelinegro.- alguien que te ayude a des estresar ese cuerpo y por fin dejar de desprender chakra.

El rubio miro por todos lados buscando a los ambus que los custodiaban, al darse cuenta que tenía libertad de hablar con su amigo lo hizo.

-A veces lo he pensado.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su mirada regreso al fuego que resplandecía.

Le tomo muchos minutos reaccionar a Fugaku, sorprendido de que su amigo le haya confesado tal cosa.

Recobrando la postura, tomo una cantimplora que no tenia agua, sino sake. Sirvió dos copas y le entrego una.

-Hazlo.- le aconsejo él.- Tsubaki y tu están tan distanciados que todos se dan cuenta.- tomo una pausa sorbiendo un poco de sake.- puede que seas el mejor Hokage que haya tenido la aldea, pero como hombre das mucha pena. Todos sabemos del sacrificio que hiciste, así que nadie diría nada.

La mirada azul miro la copa de sake y la tomo de un trago. Sintió el ardor del licor recorrer su garganta y llegar a su estomago. El calor que lo invadió en todo su cuerpo fue reconfortante, ya que hacia mucho que se sentía tan frio por dentro. Analizando las palabras de Fugaku, tenia que aceptar que tal vez podría permitirse tener un desliz, pero pensar sentir lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Tsubaki le daba frio.

-Mi esposa es muy bella.- dijo de repente, acordándose de todas las veces que la había vistió arreglada para cualquier ocasión.- es noble.- las imágenes de ella ayudando a gente necesitada llegaron a su mente.- buena ninja, me ha apoyado en muchas cosas, le tengo respeto y cariño. No podría, no puedo.- tomo la cantimplora y se sirvió otra copa, tomándola de un solo sorbo.

-Lo que pasa es que no haz conocido a alguien que te haga sentir.- sonrió con malicia al acordarse de su esposa Mikoto.- pero el día de mañana que encuentres a esa persona, no lo pienses , permítete disfrutar, permítete sentir.- le quito la cantimplora.- nadie puede culparte por no ser perfecto.

Minato sonrió triste, pero asintió. Mañana llegarían por fin a la última aldea y podrían regresar a Konoha, después de haber estado visitando las demás aldeas cercanas para realizar un gran tratado de paz.

Puede que su vida amorosa fuera un desastre pero como Hokage era el mejor.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Las negociaciones fueron mejor de lo que Minato había esperado, la aldea remolino firmo el tratado con algunas modificaciones, eso les llevo todo el día.

Se quedaron en un gran hotel, muy bien acondicionado, en excelentes habitaciones, lo mejor para un jefe de aldea.

Al entrar al cuarto se permitió relajarse eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, pidió servicio de cenar en la habitación, lo que mas quería era un baño, algo que lo desentumiera ya que tuvo un día agotador y muy tenso.

Se quito la capa de Hokage, sus ojos se posaron en la gran cama cubierta de una sabana dorada, las almohadas blancas con distintivos dorados. El lugar era amplio, empezó a desvestirse y se dirigió al baño. Libre de ropas, se metió a la ducha, al sentir el agua caliente sobre piel, cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse. Sus músculos tensos dieron gracias por algo de paz.

Se entretuvo en el baño por mas de media hora, se sintió tranquilo cuando salió, su estomago hizo un ruido recordándole que no había comido.

Se puso una bata de baño y se encamino a la cama. La sintió suave y muy cómoda. Estaba apunto de acostarse a descansar antes de que llegara la comida pero llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió, dejo pasar a los del servicio de cuarto, les dio las gracias y se puso a comer en el pequeño comedor que estaba en la habitación.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora satisfecho y calmado, bostezó profundamente y los ojos empezaron a sentir cansancio, miro el reloj cerca de la cama, vio que eran casi las once de la noche y se sentó. Se quito la bata, quedándose simplemente en calzoncillos, volvió a bostezar, pero sonrió anticipándose al dulce descanso.

Apunto estaba de tumbarse a dormir, cuando volvieron a llamar a la habitación. Frunció el ceño y al escuchar de nuevo el llamado, suspiro con cansancio y aun no queriendo abrió la puerta.

Tan rápido como abrió alguien entro a su habitación. Lo sorprendieron con esa velocidad.

-Cierra.- escucho decir, la voz era de una mujer.

Curioso y por inercia cerró la puerta. Centrando toda su atención en la figura encapuchada que tenía enfrente de él.

Podía deducirse que era un kimono de esos que tenia una capucha y ocultaba por completo el rostro de la persona. Que en este caso era mujer.

Parado enfrente de ella, no sabia que hacer.

-Tu nombre es Minato Namikaze?.- se escucho la voz de la mujer.

-¿Quién lo pregunta? ¿Que es lo que deseas aquí?, en mi habitación.

Y aun que no pudo ver el rostro de la mujer misteriosa por el tinte de voz supo que la intrigó.

-Su amigo Uchiha dijo que usted requería el servicio especial. Por lo que estoy aquí para complacerlo.

No pudo quedar mas sorprendido de lo que estaba al escuchar el comentario que ella realizo.

-yo no pedí ningún servicio "especial".- a la vez que dijo eso, pensaba en los castigos físicos que sufriría su amiguito.- puede retirarse.- al decir esto se dio la vuelta , agarro la perilla y la movió.

-No puedo irme y usted no puede decir, no quiero, sin haber visto la mercancía.

Minato volteo a verla y quedo completamente mudo al darse cuenta que había retirado esa capucha y unos enormes ojos violetas lo miraba risueñamente. La boca se le seco, el estomago comenzó a sentir un revoleteo y sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de ese Ángel con cabello rojo.

Un rojo tan lleno de vida, tan apasionado.

.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Kushina sonrió provocativamente y sus manos desabrocharon el kimono blanco, nunca aparto su mirada de la él. Con movimientos lentos y sensuales retiro el kimono que le servía como capa, dejándola únicamente en un camisón de seda violeta. Sintió una gran satisfacción cuando noto que esa mirada azul la devoraba.

El hombre que tenia enfrente era un dios. Estaba solo en calzoncillos por lo que pudo apreciar su cuerpo esbelto pero bien proporcionado. Siguió recorriendo la mirada por ese abdomen, por esa piel. Sus manos hormiguearon por las ganas de tocarlo.

Ella era una geisha, la mejor de todas, y le habían pagado una fortuna por estar con este hombre. Su amigo ese limón agrio, con cara de pasa. Le dijo que el precio era lo de menos, la cuestión aquí es que ella tenía que lograr que él accediera a ser seducido.

El dinero era dinero y lo necesitaba, por lo que su misión no podía ser un fracaso. Como que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, lograría que él se dejara.

Al menos sabia que le gusto lo que vio, por que él no apartaba la mirada, pero si se puso nervioso.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

-Estoy casado.- esas fueron las palabras que Minato le dijo, no supo si era para recordarse a él mismo que tenia esposa o ´para que ella entendiera su situación, por lo que no ´podía recibir ese servicio especial.

La risa cantarina de Kushina se escucho en la habitación. Y Minato quedo encantado al sentir que se rompía la tensión del ambiente. Nuevamente se perdió en la mirada violeta de ella, esos ojos eran divertidos y profundos. Hechos para reír.

-Nunca me lo habían dicho.- se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos divertida por el sonrojó que apareció en él al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.- así que eres casado.- le repitió ella.

Minato asintió. Pero el deseó de abrir la puerta quedo olvidado. Se centro su atención en ella, era una mujer muy hermosa y sobre todo fuera de lo normal.

Kushina estaba cerca de la cama, se sentó en ella en un movimiento sensual, dejo al descubierto una pierna y noto como él cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos al ver más piel.

-Soy casado.- repitió nuevamente el rubio.

-si eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero yo no estoy aquí para casarme contigo, sino para brindarte un placer inolvidable.- al decir esto se quito la bata que traía quedando en un conjunto de ropa muy diminuto.

Él casi se mareo. Negó con la cabeza y trato de concentrarse, no podía hacerlo, se repitió, pero al verla en ropa interior su cuerpo traiciono su mente y estuvo muy tentado a tocarla, pero acudió a su ayuda su autocontrol.

-Eres muy.- no podía describirla con palabras.- hermosa.- dijo finalmente atorándose con la saliva al verla a ella a dos pasos de distancia.

La pelirroja le dio una vuelta mirándolo por todas partes, él se quedo quieto ante tal inspección.

Y no pudo evitar brincar cuando ella toco su mano en la espalda.

-Estas muy tenso.- Kushina se paro enfrente de él.- hagamos algo.- le propuso.- no quieres un servicio especial, pero si necesitas urgentemente otro tipo de servicio.- su mano se poso en sus abdomen.- un urgente masaje.- sentencio ella.- por lo que déjame darte el masaje y daré por cumplida mi misión, así cuando tu amigo te vea se dará cuenta que estas menos tenso, y abra pensado que te dejaste seducir.- ella sonrió.- ¿Qué opinas?

Minato había conocido todo tipo personas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca imagino que en el mundo existiera una ser tan especial como lo estaba viendo. La tentación hecha mujer. Su sonrisa, su cuerpo todo era perfecto, sus ojos lo veían diferente a lo normal. Ella trataba al hombre no al líder de una aldea. Aun así, no estaba muy seguro de dejarse tocar por ese ser, que lo cautivaba. Solo con tocarlo un instante le produjo cierta excitación y deseó. Pero la determinación en sus ojos violetas le aseguraba que no se daría por vencida y que no saldría de ahí, a menos que se dejara masajear.

-Acepto.- fue todo lo que pudo decir y su recompensa fue una enorme sonrisa de ella, que podía iluminar el mundo entero.

Kushina se encamino a donde había dejado su kimono y comenzó a registrarlo y saco pequeños frasquitos de colores, Minato curioso se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué son?

-lo que utilizare para masajearte.- ella señalo la cama.- túmbate, preparare un ungüento especial y te lo aplicare, te are gemir de placer.- Kushina le cerró un ojo pícaramente, y vio como él se alejaba más rápido de ella.

Se tumbo en la cama y sintió un vértigo horrible en la boca del estomago cuando sintió el peso de ella sobre él.

-necesito estar arriba de ti.- se tallo las manos con un ungüento especial.- comenzare a tallar tu espalda así que nada de tensiones.- sus manos comenzaron a tallar la parte de la espalda, donde se podían sentir unos nudos horribles de presión, aplicó chakra a sus manos y esto le permitió mayor facilidad para quitar los nudos en toda la espalda.

Primero en forma circular fue el masaje, después bajaba y subía la mano fuertemente por toda la espalda y columna vertebral.

No podía evitar sentir que esto era un juego erótico, eso pensaba Minato. Porque aun que ella le estuviera aplicando el masaje con una destreza sorprendente, también lo acariciaba asiéndolo sentir fuego en su cuerpo, en muchas ocasiones gimió no de dolor, aun que al parecer ella pensaba eso. Gimió de placer al sentirla balancearse por su espalda, como los pechos en una que otra ocasión rosaba con el cuerpo de él. Y esas piernas se sujetaban también a sus caderas. Su miembro estaba erecto.

Kushina sonrió anticipadamente, había caído en su truco, ella jugaba con su cuerpo de él. Presionaba exactamente las zonas que debía de explotar para que él se sintiera evadido por una lujuria que no pudiera controlar. Había llegado el momento, se desato su cabello de la coleta y lo dejo caer como si fuera una cascada. Agarro un mechón y lo paso por toda la espalda.

Un hombre podría soportar muchas cosas, pero había algunas que lo hacían actuar como un animal. Y la caricia de su cabello sobre su piel lo hizo olvidar todo y volver a eses estado primitivo que todos poseemos en nuestro interior.

En un segundo todo cambio, ella estaba debajo de él, y lo miraba sorprendida pero con un deseó que no podía ocultar su mirada.

-No sabes lo que has hecho.- susurro Minato, antes de bajar y besarla con prisas.

Kushina acepto el reto se dejo besar, y lo beso tan agresivamente como él a ella.

El juego de preámbulos para la seducción quedo olvidado.

El momento se convirtió en una tormenta de besos y caricias , era una batalla para demostrarle al otro quien podía tocar mas, quien podía besar mejor y quien gemía mas de placer.

La ropa interior de ambos fue desecha, la desesperación por estar juntos los convirtió en seres salvajes de sus bajos instintos.

Minato sin contemplación alguna la embistió cuando la tuvo lista, el canal apretado y húmedo lo hizo sentirse a un más loco de pasión. Gimió al sentir la sensación de su miembro entrar y salir con una gran facilidad del cuerpo de su amante, quien lo mantenía prisionero con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él. Exigiendo que la embistiera cada vez más rápido, mientras él también devoraba sus pechos.

La cama crujió, Kushina mantenía sus manos sobre las nalgas de Minato para que la embistiera más fuerte, sentir como él mordía sus sensibles pezones la enloquecía, quería todo, quería ese placer que iba en aumento cada vez mas, arqueaba su cuerpo a medida que él embestía, nunca había sentido el cuerpo tan llena de energía, tan receptivo de las caricias, ambos jadeaban y sudaban , la batalla estaba a punto de culminar, sintió que el cuerpo se estremecía y lo agarro mas queriéndose sujetarse de él y convertirse en uno solo.

Fue una explosión salvaje para ambos. El clímax de sexo los fulmino. Ambos jadeaban.

Pero él sonrió con arrogancia y no salió del cuerpo de ella, por lo contrario se dispuso a darle pequeños besos por el cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Su resistencia fue sorprendente, era él pensamiento de Kushina al sentir como su miembro aun estaba duro dentro de ella. Gimió cuando le mordió la oreja.

-Espero que tu servicio sea por toda la noche.- sentencio él.- por qué no dejare que te vayas, hasta haber quedado satisfecho de ti.

Ella sonrió también con arrogancia y lo beso hambrientamente, después lo miro con un reto en su mirada.

-Espero que puedas cumplir esa promesa.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-

.

Al día siguiente era más de medio día, cuando Fugaku llego a despertarlo.

-Minato, levántate, tenemos que marcharnos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio no quería abrir sus ojos, estaba tan cansado y sentía el cuerpo sumamente pesado. Pero los recuerdos invadieron su mente y se despertó deprisa.

-No la busques.- Fugaku le acerco una bata y se la dio.- ella ha cumplido con su misión y se fue.- y por lo que veo, lo hizo muy bien.

Sabía que la noche de pasión solo era una aventura, pero de cierta forma sentía que esto aquí no acababa. El destino los juntaría de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro.

Miro a su amigo sin saber qué hacer, mandarlo al calabozo de Konoha o agradecerle.

Simplemente lo miro y comenzó a vestirse, sentía que su vida había cambiado, miraba todo de un color distinto.

-Esto no se quedara así.- Minato se encamino al baño.- le comentare a Mikoto de lo que me has hecho.- cerró la puerta del baño.

Fugaku comenzó a tocar la puerta agresivamente.

-te hice un favor.- replicaba.- y tú me acusaras, a Mikoto no le agradara la idea de que te pervirtiera, dirá que soy un pervertido.- seguía golpeando la puerta.- no puedes hacer eso.

Minato escuchaba las replicas de su amigo mirando el espejo del baño. La persona que veía en el, era diferente, su mirada azul brillaba y una tonta sonrisa mantenía su rostro iluminado.

El servicio especial de Kushina Uzumaki, nunca lo olvidaría.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.

HASTA AQUÍ, SI LO SE MUY RARO.

Mi querida Hermanita Tsubaki Nice. Este es tu regalo de hermanita Invisible, espero que te haya gustado XD. Con todo mi amor para ti.

Mil gracias por todo este año juntas, por tu apoyo, por tus consejos, por tus palabras, tal vez a mi no me hayas tocado originalmente, pero no podía dejarte sin regalo. Por lo que aquí esta.

Con todo mi amor, para mi querida Tsubaki, te quiero mucho mi nee-chan.

.

.

Mil gracias por cada comentario que me han escrito, sus palabras me alientan a continuar escribiendo, soñando y a realizar mas historias.

Los quiere Aniyasha.


End file.
